custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Journey Home
The Journey Home is the first installment of the Jahoan Cronicles: Toa of Light storyline. It starts on Spherus Magna in the Prime Reality, but the majority of the story is on Teran Magna, and the main characters are trying to get back to Spherus Magna. CHAPTER I Jahoan was hanging onto the side of a boat, the waves crashing into the vessel, and threatening to tear the ship apart. However, this was no ordinary storm at sea. As the small ship fought the raging sea, they were being dragged closer and closer to the column of light and energy in the center of the storm. “Help!” Jahoan cried. A blue-clad hand reached down and grabbed his arm, pulling him back up onto the deck. “Are you okay?” Cali asked, worried about more than just the situation. “I'm alright, but it might have been better to stay where I was.” He replied. “Not to interrupt, but I could use some help at the wheel.” Another Matoran asked. “No problem Rayon.” Cali said, and they both rushed to the helm. The two of them grabbed the wheel, and tried to keep it in place, to no avail. The boat continued on its uncontrolled spiral toward the wormhole. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the side of the ship, disintegrating a section of the hull, causing the ship to start sinking. “We're taking on water, and the rudder's half gone!” Shouted Quito, a Matoran of Stone, who did not like the feeling of uneasiness that came from being on a boat during a storm. Delak, a Matoran of Sonics said, “If I can say one thing, ROCK, DEAD AHEAD!!!” He was right, a protrusion of stone lay right in the path of the ship. The ship slammed head-first into the spike, throwing the crew into the air. The six Matoran splashed down into the raging sea, at the mercy of the wind and waves. The pounding water threatened to drown them. But they had more than that to worry about, as they were caught in the whirlpool around the beam of light. Try as they might, the water was stronger. “Everyone, come to me!” Jahoan ordered as he pulled, with much difficulty, a bright, glowing rock. The stone was known as the Nuva Stone, an artifact of incredible power. The other Matoran swam to him, becoming exhausted from fighting the water. As the Matoran neared the wormhole, it became harder to stick together, until they were sucked in, and were sent spinning uncontrollably in the column of energy. Then, blackness, but overwhelming background noise blocked out all else. Jahoan shouted, but he couldn't hear anything above the din. Finally, he saw a bright light up ahead, and then he spotted Cali, Delak, and the others, all flying toward the portal. He started moving to the opening, almost swimming, until he was within arms-reach of them. Then he crossed through the doorway, and he could still see his Matoran friends, the noise had gone down as well, so he could hear Cali when she asked, “Where are we going? What is this?” Jahoan replied, “I think we're in some kind of wormhole, where we're heading however, I do not know. Suddenly, another doorway appeared, and they could make out details of some kind of forest. Then, an energy current separated Jahoan from the rest of the group. They then abruptly came out of the portal, and the ground came rushing up to meet them. CHAPTER II “'Has the device worked, my loyal servant?” '''A menacing voice called from the end of the throne room, “'Because you know how I feel about failure.”''' “The device did work, and it was right on target.” another voice quivered. “But we've hit a slight snag, we've run out of prisoners.” He said. “'Then find some more, or else you will find yourself swimming in boiling hot water.” '''The voice replied. “I'm on it, there were several lifesigns detected in the portal. I'll send out the Hunters right away sir.” The second voice finished, and he scampered out of the room. “'Excellent. Soon, my army will be ready, and when it is, I will rule the universe! AND NOTHING WILL STOP ME!' The being raised his staff into the air, and dark lightning shot into the sky. The second being, who had left the room, shook in fear from hearing his master's booming voice. He then rushed down the hall until he reached a door marked 'Hunters'. He opened the door and turned on the lights, revealing a corridor filled with what appeared to be folded up suits of armor. He typed a code into a nearby keypad, and every one of the robots came to life. The beings were tall, easily two-and-a-half meters tall, they had blood-red glowing eyes, and armor that was about three inches thick. The robots had silver armor, with some other color mixed in. “HC-17s, attention! He said with a very militaristic voice. The HC-17s stood at arms, with no expression on their metallic faces. “I'm uploading your orders, now.” He said as he typed orders into the keypad. The Hunters turned around, and left for their vehicles. “Capture anyone you find, and keep them alive.” He said as the last Hunter left the room. CHAPTER III Once again, Jahoan was hanging onto something for his life, only this time, he was fighting gravity. Jahoan was holding onto the edge of the cliff, with a hundred-foot drop awaiting him unless help came very soon. “HEEEELP!” he shouted at the top of his lungs, but no reply came. Then, he felt something on this arm, and looked up to see a blue Faxon staring back. “Cali, I'm glad to see you right now.” He said as Cali tried to pull him up. Suddenly, his hand slipped, and he fell. At that moment, time seemed to slow down, and through the sound of wind, Jahoan could hear Cali crying his name. Then, he struck an outcropping of rock, shattering it, before his body was smashed against the hard, unforgiving ground. At that same moment, Cali was calling his name until she heard the sound of him striking the ground, when she bolted down the narrow path to the bottom of the cliff. When she saw Jahoan laying, sprawled and lifeless on the ground, she fell to her knees, and even time seemed to stop. When time resumed, she turned him over, and saw that his kanohi mask had cracked down the middle, never a good sign, and his heartlight was shattered and dark. Then, a beam of sunlight struck Jahoan's body, and then, in a spectacle of blue light, his mask repaired itself, his heartlight came back to life, giving off a steady, azure glow, and his eyes opened, now a glowing shade of blue that wouldn't look out of place on a Ko-Matoran. Finally, he started breathing again, with a sudden breath, signaling his return to the living. Cali then helped him get into a sitting position, and he then looked Cali in the eye, and while they had changed color, they still had the same look to them. Jahoan then said “Cali--” but before he could finish he slipped back into unconsciousness, however, he was still alive. A few hours later, the group had created a makeshift campsite, and they were sitting around the fire they had built, since it had quickly become night, and while the camp was under an overhang which protected them from the wind, it did not protect them from the cold. Therefore, they made a campfire and were now all huddled around it. Cali seemed to be the only one not concerned by the cold, and that was because Jahoan had still not awakened, and they still did not know what had allowed him to survive that fall. It was Cali's turn to keep watch, and she was looking for clues in the area where Jahoan landed, then, she caught a glimmer in the torchlight, and when she looked closer, she saw a patch of what appeared to be some kind of blue, crystalline powder. She took a handful of it, and further examined it. Then she remembered an artifact of that same color that Jahoan had shown her one day. She said to herself. “This must be what's left of that 'Nuva Stone' that Jahoan had in his pack. Of course! The stone was shattered on impact, and the fragments became embedded in his body, and are now keeping him alive. Oh, it all makes sense now--” But before she could fully enjoy her moment of revelation, she heard a rustling in the plantlife, and was startled so much that she dropped the torch, which impaled itself in the ground, and revealing a pair of green, cat-like eyes. But before she could tell what it was, they were gone. Then, as if out of nowhere, a tall, long-limbed being leaped out of the trees and had some sort of spear at her throat in the blink of an eye. The being had what looked like a kanohi mask over its face, but with no mouth-hole. Cali also saw that the creature had a string of long hair running from the top of its head. Then, she noticed the silver body armor over the torso and shoulders of the figure, which she determined was female from the shape and style of the armor. She also had long, green and blue limbs, ending in three-fingered hands and somewhat-armored feet. Finally, she saw that the spear she was holding was curved at the top, and ended in a razor sharp blade at the end of the metal head. “Who are you, and what are you doing here?” The being asked. “C-Cali is my name, and I was trapped here with my friends, by some kind of portal.” She stammered. The warrior withdrew the spear, relaxed her pose, and said, “So, your trapped here too, join the club. I've been stuck here for over a year now, and I've had to adapt to this place, which wasn't too hard since this world isn't so different from my homeplanet. Anyway, you said you were with friends?” “Yes, I am here with my friends, but one of them is hurt really bad, and none of us are medics.” “Well, I think I might be able to help.” The being replied. “And, one more thing.” Cali said. “Yes.” She replied. “What's your name?” She paused, and then said, “My name is Pynya. I am the last of my species, the Tenarians.” There was not another word said until they arrived at the camp. When the duo arrived at the camp, everyone was startled by the stranger's appearance, and it took a while to explain what was going on, and that the new arrival was a friend. Eventually, they let her take a look at Jahoan, after Cali gave her a lesson in Matoran anatomy. It took a while for her to get the concept of biomechanical beings. Finally, after several long hours, Pynya had a diagnosis. She said that he was fine physically, but seemed to actually have an overabundance of energy running through him, which Cali figured was from the Nuva Stone fragments in his body. Pynya also said that she didn't know how long it would take for him to wake up. “Also, there are fragments of Jaredium in his body” When she saw the confused looks on the faces of the group, she said, “Jaredium is a rare, crystalline substance. It gives off a faint energy signature, and can store and release the power of a star. And—it's turned Jahoan into a time-bomb, and he's charged with some form of radiation that it somehow strengthening his body in every way.” “He's becoming a living time-bomb of Toa Power.” Cali gasped. Suddenly, a piercing mechanical shriek hit the camp. “NO!” Pynya shouted. “What is it?” Cali asked. “The Hunters, metallic predators that stalk the night.” Pynya elaborated. “If you have weapons, ready them, the Hunters are relentless.” CHAPTER IV “GET READY!” Pynya barked. Then, with a mechanical shriek and the sound of wood being cut, a large tree toppled into the clearing, revealing a dozen Vahki-headed robots. A blast of energy shot from behind the Matoran, but the ducked, and the bolt struck the group in front, shorting them out and sending them toppling to the ground. The team of Matoran quickly composed themselves, and charged the Hunters. Cali cleaved open the head of a red Hunter, just as Rayon impaled a green model. Then, as a blue version attempted to sneak up on him, it was ripped apart from a sonic attack from Delak's Echo Lance. Meanwhile, Pynya had decapitated three brown Hunters, and slashed open a black model. Suddenly, a white model hit her with a stun blast, sending her to the ground. Cali saw what happened to her, and shouted “NO!” Everyone took notice, and they fought hard to reach their ally, and tore apart anything that got in their way, until they formed a circle around the wounded Tenarian. Once the circle was complete they cut down all the Hunters around them. After a few minutes, only a pile of heaped, charred, and broken metal remained. “Is that it?” asked Quito, who could barely hold his tools properly. S-S-S-S-H-R-E-I-K!!!!!!! “Oh dear.” They all said at one. A bolt of crimson-red energy came out of the trees, and bowled over every standing being within the clearing, leaving the team paralyzed on the ground, but still conscience. While that was happening, Jahoan was unconscious, and wasn't aware of anything except what was going on in his mind. Jahoan was standing, on what he did not know, as the only thing around him was a blank whiteness. Then, out of nowhere, a figure appeared. The being looked exactly like Jahoan, with a Kanohi Hau, and plates of armor on his arms and chest. However, he had one major difference. Instead of red-and-orange armor, the figure had white-and-gold armor. “What?” Jahoan asked, his voice echoing and sounding almost liquid. “I...” the being said, “...am you, in your ''true form, an Av-Matoran. And you are one of THE most important Matoran in the universe, inside you, is the potential to change the course of history. The duplicate held out his hand, which had a ball of light in it, and threw the orb into the air, where it coalesced into a scene, depicting his friends in battle alongside a strange being, against strange, Vahki-like robots. “Your friends are fighting for their lives, and they are falling to the Hunters.” the figure said. “NO!” Jahoan yelled when he saw them fall like leaves in a windstorm. “This will be their fate, unless you accept who you really are.” the duplicate said. “What must I do?” He said. “Take my hand, and remember who you are.” the double stated. Jahoan did as he was told, and saw his armor becoming the same as the double's, and he felt an ancient power unlocking in his body, and then he breathed in, and felt the same power at his fingertips. Then, a flood of knowledge swelled in his mind, revealing things about the universe that only Mata Nui would know and more. Finally, he opened his eyes, and woke up to see what had transpired in the vision had come to pass, and his friends were laying, paralyzed, on the ground, a metal monster standing over them. Cali was laying face up in the dirt, with a monstrosity of a robot standing over her. The beast was about fourteen-feet tall, clad in red, black, and gray armor, and was armed to the teeth. The monster grabbed Cali by the torso, and was about to use some kind of blaster on her, but it stopped right as the blaster was charging. The robot turned its optical receptors toward their camp, and she thought, “Oh no, Jahoan!” She tried to shout, to warn him, but whatever had hit her was keeping her from talking, meaning that Jahoan was doomed to the same fate as everyone else. But just as she gave up hope, a bright burst of light shot toward the mechanical creature's head, blasting it wide open. The next thing she knew, she was back on the ground, and she heard what sounded like a thousand metal trees falling, before she saw the now-headless robot collapsed on the ground, lifeless, if you could call being a fully mechanical being with no free thought a life. Then, the effects of the blast seemed to wear off, and Cali found herself able to move again. What she saw when she got up nearly made her fall back down. Jahoan was standing up, one palm outstretched. But something was wrong, his hand was turning from red to white, and the effect was spreading up his arm, turning the armor white and gold. Then, the rest of his body started changing, and his mask turned a shade of gleaming gold, like the legendary golden armor worn by Tahu. After his transformation, Cali walked up to him and asked, “Jahoan, is it really you?” “Yes, it is really me, only now I've been enlightened. I now know where we are, what we're doing here, and why.” He waited for the rest of the group to gather around him before continuing, “We were brought here by an insane Great Being, to this planet, which exists in a pocket dimension.” When he saw confused looks, he explained what a pocket dimension was. “Imagine that the universe is a giant soap bubble, and there is a tiny little soap bubble stuck to the outside, and that's where we are now.” After that, they understood, and let him continue. “Anyways, this Great Being plans on releasing an army to conquer the universe, starting with Spherus Magna, but we won't let that happen. We will infiltrate his fortress, destroy the army, and stop the Great Being, then we will find a way to get back home.” “And how exactly do you plan for us to defeat both an army and a being that dwarfs even the late Makuta Teridax in raw power and intelligence.” Questioned Quito, unsure whether his plan would work. “Negative as always, Quito. The plan will work, because we will be—TOA!” “What, Toa, HOW?” they all asked. “Why tell, when I can just show.” Jahoan remarked. He then focused inward, unlocking the power hidden inside him, and released it. Then the clearing exploded in a torrent of light. Jahoan felt his body changing, growing, armor forming where none had been before, and he felt even more power flowing through every part of him. When the energy dissipated, the Matoran were gone. In their place were seven, brand new toa, their Matoran tools now the weapons of toa. “Now, we are ready! Ready to fight for what is right, ready to defend the universe from a being with delusions of tyranny, and above all, ready to fight for the three virtues. Unity! Duty! Destiny!” Jahoan shouted. The other toa replied, “Unity! Duty! Destiny!” and they all stuck their weapons together. Cali noticed that Pynya was standing out of the action, as though unwanted. She said, “Come on Pynya, you're part of this team too.” Pynya walked to the group, where she drew her spear and laid it in the pile, and they said again as one, “UNITY! DUTY! DESTINY!” and they disengaged, pointed their weapons in the air, and shot a beam of elemental power into the air, alerting all to their presence. Deep under ground, the Great Being opened his eyes and said in a menacingly ominous voice, “'So, it has begun, just as was foretold in the prophecy, but what the toa do not know is that every hour, my army grows stronger, and when they come, they will DIE!'” Then, he sunk back into the shadows, where he waited for the heroes to arrive. CHAPTER V After a few hours to prepare fir their journey, the team departed for the Great Being's fortress, armed and ready to fight. “Uh, Jahoan, how exactly do we find his fortress.” asked Quito, after walking for about an hour. “We are already here.” Jahoan replied. Tapping his sword against the ground before shooting a beam of light at a rockface, shattering the face and revealing an opening taller than Pynya, and ten times as wide. “Will you look at that.” Quito said, in shock. “Well, into the abyss.” Pynya said, before she started toward the tunnel. Jahoan lit his sword, and took the lead, everyone following him. Cali moved to the lead after the first hour, and asked Jahoan, “What will we do when we confront this Great Being?” “We will find him, stop his army, and while we do that, Pynya will confront him.” he said, pointing to Pynya. “Why me? How do think I will defeat a Great Being?” Pynya asked, clearly distressed. “An Agori once said, fear is a rock you can hide under, anger is a rock you can throw. That Great Being enslaved your species, and slaughtered them to power his machine. Use that anger, and the Great Being doesn't stand a chance. But first...” Jahoan walked up to Pynya, and placed his hands over her temples, and energy glowed under his hands. “''Can you hear me?” Jahoan asked with his mind. “''Yes, but how?” Pynya replied. “''Telepathic link, it means that wherever you are, you will never be alone.” “Now, let's go.” Jahoan ordered. Just then, a trapdoor in the floor opened right beneath him, and gravity pulled him down, into the abyss. Pynya then leaped down following him. The trapdoor closed behind her, leaving the remaining toa in the dark, until Cali produced a lightstone from her pack. “What do we do now?” asked Delak, now-hopeless that they could succeed in their mission, now that their strongest members were gone. “We continue on.” Cali said, and proceeded down the tunnel, taking the light with her. The others followed, not wanting to be stuck in the darkness. Meanwhile, Jahoan and Pynya were in a bad situation, held in force-fields and being watched by Makuta. “''How will we get out of here?” Pynya asked mentally. “These cages are made of shadow, and all shadows fade when exposed to light.” He started to channel his elemental power into the field, but nothing happened. “What?” He said, his voice sounded muffled, almost fluid. Then a great big being, with armor blacker than a Makuta's heart, and towering over him in height. “'Well, do you like my binders, I copied the design off of something Velika built so many years ago. They block elemental powers, and mask powers, not that you mask could do much harm to me, seeing as it's a puny mask of shielding.'” The being said. “You're, you're--” “'I am the creature that stalks your dreams, I am the creature that hides in the darkness, I am the being that makes Teridax look like a dermis turtle, I am the one who gave him his plan, I made the Makuta evil, I am the slayer of gods, the one that makes the darkest nightmares look happy, I AM STARKILLER! AND I WILL BE YOUR DOOM, ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE IN THE MULTIVERSE!!!'” He punctuated his point by throwing Jahoan though the wall. “'YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME, and your team will suffer the same fate as you, starting with her!” '''He used telekenisis to lift Pynya into the air, and he started to crush her with his power. “NO!” Jahoan shouted. “'See, I possess power you have no scope of, and my army will conquer all of reality!” “You know what the problem with villainy is,” Jahoan blasted the Great Being with two beams of light, driving him into the wall. “It's all the monologues. You see, while you we talking, I was building up my power, since you knocked me out of those binders, and I could get my powers up to Nova levels.” Then, two things happened at once, Pynya leaped on top of the Beings head, tearing her scythe off of his back. Second, Cali and the others burst into the room, with an army of shadow beasts in tow. Jahoan grabbed his sword from the ground, and cut down two of the Makuta, before releasing blasts of light at the shadow beasts, vaporizing them. CHAPTER VI Jahoan cut down one of the Makuta, before shooting a blast of light at the Great Being's head, blinding him, and giving Pynya the advantage. “My name is Pynya Vinegard, you killed my species, now DIE!” and with one swift motion, she swung her scythe and it connected with his neck. The Great Being's head landed on the floor a second later, and rolled to a stop before it disintegrated, along with the rest of his body. Without a master,the shadow beasts evaporated, but one Makuta remained. “Okay, time to get home” Jahoan said as he grabbed the Makuta by the neck and started towards the portal machine. He placed the Makuta in one slot of the Machine, and pushed a few buttons to open the portal to Spherus Magna. Quito was the first to enter, followed by Cali, Delak, and the others, until only Jahoan and Pynya remained. “Pynya, come on!” Jahoan said as he gestured to the open portal. “I'm not going, my home was destroyed long ago, and there is nothing left for me now that the Great Being is dead.” “You can come with us, and start a new life, where you can live in peace. There are some really isolated spots on the planet.” Pynya thought about her life, and how it had all been taken away from her. She remembered her friends, her family, her village, and how it was ripped away from her. Now, even the flame of revenge was doused, and here was a chance to start over, to become a hero again. In the end, she said, “I'll come.” and followed Jahoan into the portal, which closed behind them. They landed in a field, and a crowd of Matoran, Toa, Agori, and Glatorian had formed around the portal sight. When they all got up, everyone had wide eyes at seeing the Matoran that had disappeared return as Toa, along with the strange being that was with them. After a lot of explaining, the crowd finally understood what happened, and who the new girl was, and they cheered, “Long live the Toa! Long live the Toa! Long live the Toa!” Epilogue Three months later Quito was meditating, thoughts of power flowing through his twisted mind. Then, one idea came into his head. That idea was a plan, a plan that would give him absolute power, but he would need two things, a mask of fusion, and Jahoan's body... Characters Jahoan Cali Delak Quito Pynya Cymax Froccus Ardic Volant An Insane Great Being Three Unidentified Makuta HC-17's Shadow Beasts Several Matoran, Agori, Toa, and Glatorian Trivia *The name was based off of my favorite of the first six Star Trek films, Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. *This is my first online story. *Jahoan's explanation of what a pocket dimension is based off of a similar explanation from the Doctor in the Doctor Who episode ''The Doctor's Wife'''''. Category:Stories Category:User:Jahoan17